blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Belze Rochefort
Belze Rochefort (ベルゼー・ロシュフォール Beruzē Roshufōru), known as Number II, is the vice commander of the Chronos Numbers and one of the closest people to Sephiria Arks. Appearance Belze has long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He often wears a long dark blue coat with gold shoulder pads on it over a suit and tie, usually his Chronos uniform, a purple shirt and gold and black tie. Belze has very good vision. Both his eyes have 20/8 vision (2.5 in Japanese measurements) Personality Belze is a solemn, serious man by nature. He is very loyal to Chronos and especially to his commander Sephiria. He is also one of the calmer Numbers and does not like to rush into things without having a plan or two. Plot Gyanza Arc Belze is watching Train and his friends while talking to someone. He approaches Train, and gives him a video, telling him it was from Karl, before leaving. Belze later intercepts Charden Flamberg and Kyoko Kirisaki in a graveyard. The two Apostles of the Stars members are intending to meet with Shiki but Belze interrupts and tells them he is there to take them down. He is the first Number to fight the Apostles and he witnesses firsthand how powerful they are. Charden challenges his association with Chronos and Belze responds that although the organization is not perfect, it is a necessary player in keeping the world's balance and peace. Shiki arrives and takes the two away, leaving Belze to contemplate his recent fight. Creed makes a brief appearance and Belze grows even more concerned about the rise of the Apostles. Revolution Arc Belze warns one of the presidents connected to Chronos about the rogue association, but he is not taken very seriously. The president and all other attendees of the world summit conference are later killed by the Apostles. The Mad Gunman Arc He joins Sephiria in visiting ex-Number XIII, Train Heartnet, at a hotel. They ask for his assistance in capturing Creed alive as a sweeper and leave the bounty notice without waiting for an answer. Lucifier Arc Upon being asked, he informs Number X, Lin Shaolee, about rogue numbers IV and VIII, Kranz Maduke and Baldorias S. Fanghini. He states that he did not give them the order to attack the Apostles in Stock Town and that they are rather violent. He orders Number VII, Jenos Hazard, to go to Stock Town and tell the two to return to headquarters immediately. Attack on the Apostles Arc He was not involved in the final attack on the Apostles. Instead, he is with Number XII overseeing the destruction of the Apostles remaining bases. Equipment and Abilities Gungnir: Belze wields an Orichalcum spear which is named "Gungnir" after Odin's spear. while the full capabilities have not been demonstrated, Gungnir is shown to be extremely powerful, and invulnerable to fire. Relationships Sephiria Arks Belze is extremely loyal to Sephiria, and follows her orders accordingly. He trusts, and respects her, and while he follows her every command, there were moments when he questioned some of them, such as when Sephiria went to deal with Train in Episode 15. Nonetheless, he still obeys her. Train Heartnet Despite betraying Chronos, Belze has no ill will towards the former number. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Orichalcum Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Active